As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. According to a video codec of the related art, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on coding units of a tree structure.
Image data of a spatial domain is transformed into coefficients of a frequency domain via frequency transformation. According to a video codec, an image is split into blocks of predetermined size, discrete cosine transformation (DCT) is performed on each block, and frequency coefficients are encoded in block units, for rapid calculation of frequency transformation. In order to remove the redundancy between color images, compression systems of the related art perform block-based prediction. The compression systems of the related art generate parameters used for video encoding and decoding in picture units.